August Mega Update
The August Mega Update was a huge update, that was made in order for Hypixel to comply with the new EULA, enforced as of August 1st. What Needed to Be Changed The EULA required servers to make ranks have purely cosmetic perks. These perks can not give a player an advantage in any way (I.E. MVP+ x5 coin multiplier). That means Hypixel had to make sure everyone could get coin multipliers, specific kits & classes (mainly Blitz and Mega Walls), and anything that provided a combat advantage, but needed to be bought with hard cash, either had to be removed, or made accessible to everybody. That means Hypixel and his staff team had to make cosmetic perks that sounded fun enough to pay for ranks. What Changed Note that this is a brief summary of what changed . For the full list, read this thread page. General Changes Hypixel Credits: These replaced Vanity Tokens. All Vanity Tokens were transferred to 100 Hypixel Credits. As of now, these can only be obtained via the Hypixel Store. Gadgets: Gadgets were added as one of the enticing cosmetic perks. MVP's and MVP+'s get free gadgets, and everyone else can buy them with Hypixel Credits. Gadgets are fun things to use in any lobby, and provide no combat benefits whatsoever. Coin Mastery: This replaced coin multipliers. If you have bought a rank before August 1st, you keep your coin multiplier. Otherwise, you must achieve these multipliers starting at what you had prior to August 1st. Below is how you achieve them. The rank next to the Network Level tells you what Coin Mastery each rank got prior to August 1st. *1x: Network Level 0 (You get Network Levels by completing quests and playing online) Default *2x: Network level 25 VIP *3x: Network Level 50 VIP+ *4x: Network Level 75 MVP *5x: Network Level 100 MVP+ Network Boosters: These replaced personal boosters. If you buy a booster, you can activate the booster you bought, and everyone gets 3x coins for an hour or half an hour, depending on which game you buy the booster for. Hypixel Shop: Coin shop is closed, and Vanity Tokens are replaced with Hypixel Credits, and can no longer be obtained for free. VIP Lobby: Replaced with the 'Events Lobby'. Blitz Survival Games Kits: All kits are accessible to everybody, but you must unlock the former donator kits with a high amount of coins, and a certain network level. Taunts: Taunts are accessible to only VIPs and above. When you activate a taunt, you get extra coins for a kill, but if you get killed, the person who kills you gets extra coins. Activate it by typing /taunt. Lasts for 15 seconds. Auras: Not to be mistaken by Kill Auras, these auras are only accessible to VIPs and above. The Auras are permanent, and provide a certain effect (For example. the Red Wool Aura, which creates a shower of tiny red wools blocks.). Type /aura to activate it, as it is off by default. Victory Dances: These are only accessible to VIPs and above, and allow you to do something special if you win. New map: City! Also complete with a new deathmatch arena (only works in city). Small Changes: *When selecting the random kit option, you get +10% coins. *To prevent targeting, all names are yellow. *Spectators get public chat when a player has won. Mega Walls Classes: Enderman and Herborine now can be used by anyone. The special Iron & Diamond pickaxes now must be bought in order to use, unless you could use them before August 1st. Also, the last two upgrades for every kit can now be upgraded by anybody. Final Kill Effects: These acitvate a special effect when you kill an enemy. No more information is known. Skill Effects: Add a special effect to the skill of your class. Warcries: Work like hats in Arena Brawl, except you type /warcry to activate. No other information is known. VampireZ Disguises: All disguises cost 5000 coins. Herobrine disguise is for VIP only, Skeleton and Enderman are for VIP+ only. Coin/Blood shop: All purchaseable items are unlocked by default. Paintball Killcoin Headstart: Allows you to buy killcoins at the start of a paintball match, like how VIPs get 5 killcoins when starting. TNT Games TNT Wizards: Wither Wizard and Blood Wizard are open to everybody. Quakecraft Triggers: Everybody can purchase all triggers. Arena Brawl Changes are unknown at the moment. All changes were taken from either this thread here, or the Hypixel server itself. Category:Update